The present invention relates to a tracheal tube support mechanism for holding a tracheal tube within the mouth of the user.
Tracheal tubes are often required during medical treatment where the patient is rendered or becomes unconscious. It is important that a tracheal tube be placed through the mouth of the patient and into the trachea to maintain a clear passage for air to the lungs of the patient. The tracheal tube generally prevents body secretions, vomitus, or a laryngo spasm from closing this vital air passageway.
Unfortunately, anesthetized patients coming into a conscious state often attempt to remove the tracheal tubes since they irritate and are somewhat painful to the patient. In addition, patients attempting to scratch their nose or rub their eyes, incidently remove tracheal tubes from their position. In the past, patients have been fettered to prevent them from touching the tracheal tube. Adhesive tape has been employed to hold the tracheal tube to the face of the user. This method is unreliable and tends to bloody the lips of the patient during use.
A method for holding a tracheal tube in place would be a notable advance in the medical field.